Lips Like a Rose
by Ron Weasley's Lover
Summary: Ginny and Snape having a secret relationship. SOME SLASH HPRW! Please RR! Flames and suggestions accepted. CHAPTER 6 IS NOW UP!
1. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just the storyline.  
  
Lips Like A Rose  
  
Chapter 1 The Hogwarts Express  
  
Ginny had awoken much earlier than needed. It was September first, and Ginny was so excited to be back at school. It was only five o'clock in the morning, and Ginny was tyring to find something to do. She was already dressed, her trunk was packed, so all she could do is sit, and wait.  
  
A few hours later, around eight thirty, Ginny heard her mother calling for breakfast. Ginny ran at top speed down the stairs, nearly knocking over her father who was at the bottom of the step.  
  
"Morning mum, morning dad!" Ginny said cheerfully as she sat down for breakfast. Mr. Weasley laughed.  
  
"Well, someone's a bit cheery this morning," he said.  
  
"I know it's not me," yawned Ron, who had just appeared at the stairs with Harry and Hermione. Harry and Ron sat across from Ginny, and Hermione next to her. Ron dove into his food immediately.  
  
"Ron, could you try to be less like an animal, and more like a human?" said Mrs. Weasly exasperately. Ron ignored her, but Harry, Hermione, and Ginny laughed.  
  
After eating breakfast, they all hurried off to King's Cross. They went in pairs onto platform nine and three quarters; first Ron and Harry, then Ginny and Hermione, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After finally finding seats on the train, Mr. Weasley called Ginny off the train again, and took to off to the side.  
  
"Wonder what he's saying?" Harry thought out loud as he watched Mr. Weasley whisper to Ginny.  
  
"That's really none of your business, is it?" snapped Hermione.  
  
"Jeez, Hermione, jump down his throat..." said Ron, shaking his head. Hermione looked at Ron and her expression softened. Suddenly the train whistled, sounding that it was about to leave. Ginny kissed her father goodbye, and ran onto the train just as it lurched forward. Everybody was hanging out of their windows, waving to their families, as the Hogwarts Express chugged out of sight. 


	2. At Hogwarts Again

Lips Like a Rose  
  
Chapter 2 - At Hogwarts Again  
  
When the train finally stopped at the Hogsmead train station, Ginny tried her hardest to be the first one off, all to no avail.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um," Ginny looked for an excuse," I'm just hungry, that's all."  
  
"Me too!" said Ron. Even over all the bustling of everybody trying to get off the train, they could hear his stomach growling.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" Hermione giggled. "When aren't you hungry?" Ron raised an eyebrow as Hermione left to go talk to Ginny.  
  
"You know Ron, I think Hermione fancies you!" said Harry quietly. Ron put on a fake look of surprise.  
  
"Well, I think YOU fancy my sister!" Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"Never!" said Harry in a sarcastic voice.  
  
When they finally managed to get off the train, it took even more work trying to find an empty carriage, but they did find one, and after the four of them crawled into it they were carried away to the school. Finally, once they were up at the school, the first years came in, along with Professor McGonagall and the Sorting Hat, which sat immobile on the stool. Then suddenly-  
  
You come here to learn,  
  
And Learning you shall do!  
  
Please try me on,   
  
And I can place you.  
  
Whether it be Slytherin  
  
They possess cunning  
  
Maybe in Hufflepuff  
  
Just for the love of learning   
  
Possibly in Gryffindor  
  
Bless their brave hearts  
  
But theirs also Ravenclaw   
  
Full of wit and smarts  
  
Wherever you end up  
  
You'll surely make new friends  
  
And as for this stupid song  
  
This is where it ends!  
  
The school clapped as the Sorting bowed and was still again. "It was rather short, wasn't it?" said Harry.  
  
They waited and waited as the first years were sorted. Harry looked down the table at Ginny and noticed she was gazing up to the staff table. Harry pointed this out to Ron, who followed her line of vision.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered wildly. "I think she's looking at Snape!" Harry looked at Snape and sure enough he was gazing right back at her, with something of a smile on his face.  
  
But just then the food appeared, and they forgot about Snape and Ginny, as they were too busy stuffing their faces. They had thirds and fourths of everything, plus desert. After dinner they went to bed, and everyone fell asleep immediately.  
  
Everyone except Ginny. 


	3. The First Night Out

Lips Like a Rose   
  
Chapter 3 - The First Night Out  
  
Around midnight was when Ginny seemed to think that it was safe to leave the dormitory. She got up, and put nothing on except a think silk robe.  
  
She stole out of the dormitory, down to the dungeons, and up to Professor Snape's private dorms. She knocked three times, hoping he would hurry because she was freezing there in the dungeons. Lucky for her he came right away, opened the door, and stood back to let her in.  
  
As soon as he shut the door after her, he grabbed her round the waist and held her close. "I've waited two months to see you again. Two long, boring, Ginny-free months." He kissed her ans she immediately fell into the kiss.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Severus," she whispered in his ear. He carried her to his bed and gently laid her down. Snape crawled on top of her and kissed her again, this time longer and more passionately. With a wave of his hand the lights went out and the fire sprung to life, illuminating the room and the couple in the firelight.  
  
Slowly and gently he undid her robe, and slid it off of her, carressing her beautiful body. Ginny moaned slightly at his soft touch. She ran her hands through his hair, which was soft and silky. Neither of them spoke, there was no need for words. Severus looked into Ginny's eyes and she nodded. It was this moment that Ginny had been longing for for two months. This touch. This man. It was only a matter of minutes before her wish came true. 


	4. The Best She Ever Had

LLAR ch 4 The Best she Ever Had  
  
Severus seemed to be taking his time carressing her breasts, licking them in a such a way that Ginny never wanted him to stop. Eventually he did, though, and moved down toward her lower region. She moaned as he gently slid his fingers in and out of her.  
  
"Oh please, Severus! Don't bother with this, just fuck me!"  
  
"Wait, love. I want this to be the best you've ever had." Slowly, he bent his head down and gently licked her area. she moaned, this time louder. He then came back up on her, spending time with her belly button, then again with each of her breasts. Finally he went up and kissed her. She pulled him down so they were flesh to flesh. Skin to skin. Silk to silk.  
  
"Please, Severus," Ginny whispered. The potions master obeyed the command.  
  
Very slowly he removed his black dragon-hide trousers. He layed on top of her again and his throbbing member pushed agains her inner thighs, begging for entrance.  
  
Severus kissed Ginny again as he gently pushed himself into her. She moaned, half in pleasure, half longing for more. Severus pulled out in the same manner, and kept at this steady tempo for a bit, until Ginny was digging into his toned, muscular shoulder blades with her fingernails.  
  
After an hour they were tired out. Severus slumped off of Ginny and with a small wave of his wand, cleaned the mess. He put a muscular arm around Ginny and layed next to her, looking into her eyes. He smiled and played with her hair.  
  
"I love you, Severus," she whispered. He kissed her in reply. They fell asleep there in Snape's bed. 


	5. Truth Be Told

Chapter 5...Truth Be Told  
  
Ginny aoke the next morning, very comfortable in Severus's arms. She didn't want to open her eyes.  
  
"Wake up, love." Ginny heard Severus whisper. Unwillingly she opened her eyes to look at her lover. "You'd better get dressed for school, don't want anybody to get suspicious." Ginny groaned, but eventually got out of bed and put her robe back on and headed back up towards the Gryffindor Tower. Fourtunately, she met no one on the way, until she was inside the portrait hole. Hermione was there, and she had a look of shock on her face.  
  
"Ginevra! Where have you been? I went to look for you in your dormitory and i was so worried when you weren't there! Now, Where the hell have you been?!?" Hermione demanded. Ginny thought for a moment. Hermione was one of her best friends - she knew she couldn't keep it from her for long. She whispered where she had been and what she had done in Hermione's ear, and made her promise not to tell.  
  
"Ginny!" shrieked Hermione, "What if you had been caught? What if Dumbledore or another teacher finds out? What if- "  
  
"Hermione, chill out! I don't go to see him every night! And besides- "  
  
"But, Ginny, how long have you been doing this?"  
  
"Since about the middle of last year." Hermione smacked her hand to her forehead.  
  
"Whatever. I don't even want to think about this anymore, c'mon. Let's go to breakfast."  
Ginny ran upstairs and put some real clothes on, then ran back to Hermione to join her in breakfast. Once they reached the Great Hall, they took seats by Ron and Harry, who were looking dead.  
  
"What's the matter with you two?" asked Hermione, looking at Ron. At that moment Harry's head fell into his porridge and he started snoring. Ron stared at him with his eyes half open. Hermione pulled Harry's head out and slapped him. "Wake up!"  
  
While this was going on, Ginny was staring at the staff table again, and she felt a pair of eyes on her, other than Snape's. She looked down the High table to see Dumbledore's eyes on her, twinkling as they always did when he knew something he should not. 


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6- Secrets  
  
"What on earth is wrong with you two?" said Hermione exasperatedly during Charms, in which both Harry and Ron had fallen asleep. She prodded them both with her wand.  
  
"N-N-Nothing, just forget it, 'Mione," said Ron, failing to stifle a huge yawn. Harry suddenly laughed weakly. Ron looked over. Hermione tutted. Then, before he could stop himself, Harry was in a fit of giggles, and could not stop laughing until lunch. Hermione gave up on trying to talk to them during lunch and went to go sit by Ginny. As soon as she left them though, they put their heads together, whispering and laughing even more.  
  
------  
  
Ginny had tried to avoid Dumbledore all week. She had a feeling he knew, although her hiding in broom closets cover was blown by Neville.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing in there?" Neville asked loudly when Dumbledore (who was in conversation with Snape and McGonagall) was only feet away. Ginny came out of the closet almost as red as her hair, looked at Snape and turned even redder, if that was possible. She hadn't been to see him in ages.  
  
"I er- dropped my quill, and then it accidentally got kicked under the door. I was just getting it."  
  
McGonagall's eyebrows raised, Ginny could tell she didn't believe the story. Snape stared intently at her, and Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling once again. Ginny smiled foolishly, and grabbed Neville's arm to walk away.  
  
"Severus, of you would please assisst me to my office. Minerva, excuse us," Ginny heard Dumbledore behind her. She it was all over, but hid her worries and doubt as she walked with Neville back to the common room. 


End file.
